Apollo 6
by Hogoshatomodachi
Summary: A Percy Jackson fic with a new prophecy and new characters. Six shall go on a quest for glory, The children of lightning, earth, sun, ocean, and everything gory, The hero that does not fear death, Shall see someone's final breath, To find what you seek, Go to the mountain's peak, The eclipse is the date, Where Apollo shall meet his fate
1. Does Katherine even sleep?

"_I love nights like this. Cool and calm I can think more clearly…."_ Kelly thought as she was leaning back on a tree. She glanced over to see a dark headed boy rolled over in a sleeping bag. Kelly chuckled to herself. _"He looks a lot less dangerous sleeping."_ she thought.

Dangerous was definitely a word to describe a child of Zeus. The boy's name was Chris. His features were very much look Zeus himself with his dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, that could tell if you were lying to him. He stood around five feet and seven inches being the shortest in the group, but don't let his height distract you, he could take down a Minotaur in less than thirty seconds. His attitude is much like Zeus's too. He is a natural leader, but likes things done his way and his way is not always the right way. So, you would think that being a child of Zeus would make him the leader of this quest, but you're wrong.

Our leader is the kid next to him, Aaron. Aaron is also a son of Zeus. Chris was the first to appear at Camp Half-blood, so he claims to be the _original and better_ child of Zeus. You would think that being half-brothers they would have a lot in common like appearance and attitude, but Aaron and Chris couldn't be any different. Aaron stands at six feet tall towering over Chris. He also has brown hair, but it's longer and curls at the bottom unlike Chris's short straight hair. And he has chocolate-brown eyes unlike Chris's piercing blue. He also wears glasses. Child of Zeus wearing glasses? Weird, huh? But he does. Aaron's leadership is different from Chris's as well. Chris is more like an offensive leader, while Aaron is a more defensive leader. Chris loves to charge straight into battle.

Speaking of charging into battle, we have Katherine, daughter of Ares. She's a relatively quiet person that stays to herself unlike her other siblings who are loud and always picking fights, but when a fight starts she comes alive. She runs into battle like she was always meant to fight on the battlefield and has fought for at least twenty years. She is one of the shortest of her siblings standing at five feet and eight inches with short burgundy red hair that lights up like fire in the light.

Her eyes are brown, but on occasions they glow bright like a fire during battle or when she gets called "the c word". What is "the c word" you may ask, well it's coward. Never ever call Katherine a coward or you'll never be seen again. Well anyways no matter what, she's always wearing her black leather jacket, black leather gloves, and black boots, even in the hottest weather. She's always ready for battle no matter where we are at. Sometimes I wonder if she even sleeps at night. I glance over at her to see her lying on her back with her arms crossed against her chest.

I chuckle again. Her battle face is on even when sleeping. Now one that never has a battle face is Glenn. His face always looks relaxed when sleeping and when he's awake. Glenn is a son of Poseidon. He's one of the most laid back people you could ever meet. He loves to swim whenever water is near even when on a quest. We had to make sure to avoid the water on the way here or he'd never come out. And the guys have to scream for him to get out of the shower too. He has red hair that he gets from his Mom's Irish background and stand at five feet and nine inches. He also wears glasses and has brown eyes. Nothing about him screams "I am Poseidon's son" except when he's near water. Whenever he's near water or in water it's like something changes in him he becomes sterner and acts more like a leader. It's kind of like he's channeling Poseidon. But other than that he's just a regular guy with a seven-foot tall trident. Sleeping next to Glenn is Caroline a daughter of Apollo.

"_Apollo….he's the reason we are in this quest…..No. Snap out of it!"_ I think shaking my head. _"Kelly concentrate you're on guard duty!"_ I let out a big sigh and look up at the night sky. _"Hmm, it's not cold enough to see my breath yet." _Well anyways, Caroline is the same height as me standing at five feet nine inches. She has curly golden brown hair that goes down her back and green eyes. Also wears glasses like Aaron and Glenn. She's a stereotypical Apollo kid. Always singing or humming. She loves music. Her favorite band is Big Time Rush or Taylor Swift right now. She sometimes sings their songs in her sleep. She's one of the newest, but oldest in age at camp being nineteen years old. She just one day appeared at the camp and was claimed by Apollo that same day. Come to think of it this happened a little before we received the prophecy from the Oracle.

_Six shall go on a quest for glory,  
The children of lightning, earth, sun, ocean, and everything gory,  
The hero that does not fear death,  
Shall see someone's final breath,  
To find what you seek,  
Go to the mountain's peak  
The eclipse is the date,  
Where Apollo shall meet his fate._

I shuddered. "If you're scared go back to camp." said Katherine not moving a muscle_. "So you are awake_." "I'm not scared," I replied back "just cold." "Hmm." mumbled Katherine. "Hey Katherine do you even sleep?" I asked. She didn't answer. _"I guess she fell back to sleep"_ Well I guess that's everyone except me. I'm Kelly the daughter of Demeter. I'm five feet nine inches with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and I wear glasses too. I guess I'm a stereotypical Demeter kid. I have a green thumb and can call plants to do what I want. I'm pretty easygoing and nothing really bothers me. I get along with pretty much everyone in the group even Katherine. And I got lucky tonight because my watch was almost over and nothing bad had happened.

**SCREECH! **

"What the…" I looked at the sky. "What was that?" asked Katherine. I look over to see Katherine standing and looking up at the sky with her gloves glowing bright red in the night. Did I forget to mention that her gloves were given to her by Ares? They are enchanted to transform into any type of gauntlet or knuckles she wants, but her favorites are her battering gauntlets. "Everyone get up!" I yelled across the camp.

"Hmm…what?" Glenn asked rolling over still on the ground while everyone else was up and looking at the sky. "Glenn get up!" Aaron said nudging him with his foot.

**SCREECH!**

With that Glenn rose to his feet. "What was that sound?" asked Chris grabbing his chained ring. On Chris's right hand was a silver ring with several chains linking it to a connector on his wrist and on the ring were three gems a sapphire, ruby, and another sapphire. He often reached for his chained ring for comfort, but with a good reason. Like Katherine's gloves his chained ring was enchanted to turn into a sword that he used in battle. When it changed it sounded like a bolt of lightning had stuck. His sword had two parts that worked together to form one sword. One half of the sword was straight, flawless in design while the second half started at the hilt and was more jagged and sickle-like. The second half held lightning and was the reason Chris was given the nickname "Lightening Lord" back at camp.

"It has wings. I can hear them." replied Aaron grabbing his sleeping lion heart necklace. Aaron was a big gamer and lucky for him he never needed to recharge his batteries. His necklace transformed into a sword as well. His sword was more jagged on the sides than Chris's and the middle the sword was a little raised with a blue purple color to it and little swirls in various spot. Aaron used wind more than lightning and his sword could make tornadoes and was the reason he was given the name "Wind Master" back at camp.

Caroline pulled out her bow which she kept in her guitar bag. Her bow was pretty standard except for an orb in the middle which she could use to make arrows of light in battle or simply light up a room. "Oh great, things that fly." said Glenn tapping his foot on the ground to make his seven-foot tall trident emerge from the earth. Wait, what he's a kid of Poseidon not Demeter you may think, but Poseidon kids have a little control over the earth as their Father is also the god of earthquakes. Putting and pulling his trident out of the ground and in the ground is about all he can do.

And my weapon of choice is my chakram. I only have to carry one because it splits in half, so I can use it as a short-range weapon too. And because of this my weapon is disguised as two bracelets that after they transformed can snap together to form one chakram.

"You've get to be kidding me they're Stymphalian Birds." said Aaron. "What are those?" asked Caroline pointing her bow to the sky. "Basically they are flesh-eating birds that can use their feathers to shoot at you." replied Chris. "Anything that flies cannot be good." said Glenn. The birds moved into the clearing which the group had set up camp. "Kelly and Caroline you two try to knock down as many as you can with your bow and chakram. Glenn and Katherine watch their backs. Chris, me and you will kill anything that reaches below the trees. Got it everyone?" asked Aaron.

"Got it." replied Caroline. "Right Boss man." replied Glenn giving him a salute. The others nodded their heads. Caroline began firing her arrows and Kelly let loose her chakram.

Katherine turned her gloves into Lion Gauntlets. "I hate listening to orders." she muttered. "Katherine?" asked Kelly turning to see her running to attack the birds. "Katherine! I told you to watch Kelly's back!" yelled Aaron as he swung his sword at a Stymphalian Bird. While Kelly's chakram was in the air some Stymphalian Birds swooped behind her and released their feathers. "Kelly!" yelled Chris. Glenn moved in a twirled his trident blocking the feathers. "That was close." said Kelly catching her chakram. "Yeah." replied Glenn moving to block for Caroline. "Glenn you block for Caroline I'm going to go help Katherine." said Kelly running in Katherine's direction. "Be careful." yelled Glenn blocking some feathers.

"Katherine!" yelled Kelly dodging the birds swooping down. Katherine turned and starting running toward Kelly, but Kelly quickly realized that she was in battle mode and dropped to the ground. Katherine whisked by her killing all the birds in her path with her Lion Gauntlets.

"She could have killed me." Kelly mumbled as she lay on the ground. Another flock of birds swooped down and released their feathers aiming at Kelly. Kelly pulled the earth over her forming a protective shell. "Kelly don't move." yelled Aaron jumping on the shell and striking all the birds at once. He landed a few feet away from Kelly. Kelly released the earth.

"You ok?" asked Aaron helping her up. "Yeah." said Kelly dusting off her pants. She looked up to see a final attack of birds swooping behind Aaron. "Look out!" yelled Kelly. Aaron whipped around, but wouldn't be able to block all of them. "Kelly!" yelled Chris.

Kelly raised a wall of earth as Chris released his lightning from his sword incinerating all the Stymphalian Birds. "Tsk tsk brother I thought you were better than that. Letting your guard down during a fight." said Chris swinging his sword over his shoulder.

Aaron blushed and replied, "I was helping Kelly." "Sorry excuse for a sorry fighter." replied Chris nonchalantly walking past Aaron to check on Kelly. You could see the anger boil in Aaron's eyes, but he just let out and sigh and replied, "At least I care about my teammates," he turned in Katherine's direction, "Katherine what happened earlier? I told you to watch Kelly's back."

Katherine just blankly stared back at Aaron. "Nothing to say? Fine just please do what you are told next time." said Aaron with a big sigh. "We should get moving," said Glenn joining them with Caroline, "I'd rather not attract any more flying monsters." "Right. Alright grab your stuff. We leave in five minutes." commanded Aaron heading back toward the camp site.


	2. How did you lose Katherine?

"Hey Caroline, what are you doing?" asked Kelly grabbing her backpack.

"Have you seen my bracelet?" Caroline asked as she was searching on her hands and knees in the grass. Kelly slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"Stand up." Kelly said reaching her hand out to Caroline. She grabbed her hand and pulled herself up. "What about my bracelet….."murmured Caroline. "Shhh…" said Kelly putting a finger on her lips. Kelly walked a few yards away from Caroline and raised her arms standing completely still.

"What are….?" asked Caroline. "Shh….," said Glenn approaching behind her "Just watch." Kelly's arms dropped. She walked a few yards away knelt down and picked up something off the ground and then jogged over to Caroline.

"Here you go." smiled Kelly as she opened up Caroline's hand.

"My bracelet," Caroline exclaimed clutching it in her hands. "Thank you!" "No problem." said Kelly. "Glenn! Are you guys ready over there?" yelled Aaron across the camp. "Yeah." Glenn waved back making his way over to where Aaron was. "Let's go." said Kelly adjusting her backpack straps. "Yeah." Caroline smiled back.

"So what's the plan Boss?" asked Glenn as Kelly and Caroline joined the group.

"Well when we were sleeping…" Aaron started to say. "Not all of us were sleeping." commented Katherine. "Ok…when I was sleeping Zeus came to me in a vision and…." continued Aaron.

"Wait! Zeus came to you?!" yelled Chris. "Yes….and the next person who interrupts me will get a blast of wind that will send them 10 feet in the air." said Aaron.

There was silence.

"As I was saying Zeus came to me in a vision and told me to go to Porcupine Mountain and we will find what we are searching for." repeated Aaron. "How come he didn't come to me? This must be a trick brother." said Chris. "Just because he didn't come to you doesn't mean it's not true. Aaron is the leader of the quest." replied Glenn.

Chris's face flushed with embarrassment. "But Father always comes to me as well!" yelled Chris.

Chris turned to Caroline and yelled "What do you think? Your Father's life is on the line!"

"Chris don't yell at her!" said Aaron. "I was just asking her opinion!" yelled Chris.

The sky started to crackle with thunder and the wind picked up. "Chris I'm getting really tired of this favorite son crap." Aaron yelled over the wind. "Well I'm getting tired of the crap from everyone about how we are so different and how you're such a great leader." Chris roared over the lightning cracking.

"Guys stop!" yelled Caroline. The wind whipped harder and the sky turned darker. "They can't hear you." Glenn said grabbing Caroline before she was picked up by the wind. "Yeah, but we better stop them." sighed Kelly.

Aaron and Chris both pulled out their swords. "Katherine! Kelly! Let's go!" yelled Glenn over the howling wind. Aaron charged at Chris followed by a small tornado and Chris started gathering electricity and ran towards Aaron. Glenn grabbed Aaron and pulled him to the ground causing the tornado to disappear, while Katherine changed her gauntlets into rubber boxing gloves and went to slug Chris in the face.

But before she could Chris threw a lightning bolt at Glenn and Aaron on the ground just as Katherine's fist made contact with his face. "Watch out!" screamed Caroline running to block Glenn and Aaron from the lightning bolt. Kelly stepped in front of her and got hit with the lightning. Kelly dropped to her knees.

"Kelly!" yelled Aaron and Chris pushing past Glenn and Katherine. Caroline grabbed Kelly by the shoulder and turned her around ready to try to heal her. "Kelly please don't die." said Caroline starting to cry.

Kelly laughed, "Caroline I'm fine." "What?" yelled Aaron and Chris kneeling down beside them. "I'm fine. Look." said Kelly pulling out a pad of burnt plant and rocks.

Caroline started sobbing.

Kelly sat up and said "Caroline I'm fine. Really." "I thought you were going to die." said Caroline through her sobbing. "And what was your plan?" asked Kelly. Caroline sobbed even more.

"This is stupid." said Chris getting up. He hit Kelly on the back on the head. "Ow! Chris!" said Kelly turning to look at him. "Don't you EVER do that again. Ok?" said Chris turning from Kelly. "Yeah, "said Aaron getting up and brushing off his pant turning from them, "Don't you ever do that again." Kelly looked back at both Chris and Aaron.

"Are you guys crying?" asked Kelly. "NO!" they both yelled. "Stop copying what I'm saying." said both Aaron and Chris turning to each other. Katherine walked by and punched them both in the face then proceeded to pick Kelly off the ground. Glenn kept staring at Caroline and saying, "So much water…."

Caroline stopped crying and said "Let's go we only have 17 days until the eclipse."

"Right" they all agreed. "But where is Porcupine Mountain?" asked Caroline. "Well let's see." said Glenn pulling out a map. "We are here in Ravensburg," he said pointing to the middle of Pennsylvania "And Porcupine Mountain is here," pointing to the tip of Wisconsin."That's about 900 miles away."

He looked up at Aaron looking for an answer. "We might need at ride." said Caroline. "Should I call the Gray Sisters?" asked Kelly. "No they only operate around the camp area. We need sometime else." said Aaron.

"I'm stating the obvious, but what about a car?" said Chris. "We don't have money for that." said Aaron. "Then let's just steal it. Apollo god of the sun is on the line. The mortals won't mind." said Chris with a devilish smile.

"Desperate times…." sighed Aaron. "Call for desperate measures." grinned Chris. "Alright let's go." said Aaron. "The nearest city is to our current location is Williamsport." said Glenn "Good enough. Let's go. We need to be there before dawn." said Aaron.

"But it's already 2:00 in the morning…." said Caroline. "Then we better be quick." smiled Aaron. They all started walking except for Caroline who was counting how long they had. Katherine turned around and began to drag her.

They walked all night and finally made it to Williamsport. "We have been walking for 6 hours. I need a break. Please." pleaded Caroline. "Yeah I'm tired too." said Kelly. "Yeah. Let's stop for now." said Aaron dropping his bag to the ground.

"I'm hungry," said Chris sitting down, "What about you Katherine?" he asked. "Ares's kids don't require food." replied Katherine. Katherine's stomach growled. Aaron chuckled. "Your stomach gave you away." he said.

"Speaking of being hungry, do any of you have money?" asked Glenn. Everyone shook their heads. "Well that's a problem." said Glenn grabbing his stomach. "Now what?" said Kelly. "I know!" exclaimed Caroline. She picked up her guitar case, walked a couple of feet away, and started playing her guitar and singing.

"That's not going to work….,"Chris said as he watched the people line up to here Caroline play. "What? That only works in movies!" yelled Chris. "Well she is a child of Apollo the god of the sun AND music." said Aaron. Chris shot him a sneer. "Well it does sound kind of enchanting." muttered Chris. "It does," replied Glenn looking over at Katherine, "Even children of Ares's can't resist." Katherine was swaying side to side, but stopped when Glenn mentioned her.

"And if it affects Katherine it might call unwanted guests." said Aaron scanning the area. "I do not feel any monsters on the ground." said Kelly. "Let's just rest and enjoy the sweet music." said Glenn taking a seat.

"I guess." said Aaron. Caroline returned around 20 minutes later with about 100 dollars. "Sorry I didn't mean to take so long it's just the music….and the people….." apologized Caroline.

"No you're fine we all needed a rest." replied Aaron. "Alright breakfast!" said Chris grabbing the money. Aaron grabbed it back and replied, "No…lunch and snacks for the road." He handed the money back to Caroline. "You and Kelly get snacks and lunch. We will get a car." Aaron ordered.

"Ok," said Caroline glancing at Kelly, "Where do you want to meet?" "Back here," Aaron glanced at his watch it was 11 am already, "At 12pm. Alright?" "Yeah" replied Caroline. "Alright let's move!" yelled Aaron.

The group split up and headed their own ways.

"Should I turn back and go with them? If they were to get attacked Kelly would have to defend herself and Caroline." asked Glenn. "They will be fine and Caroline is stronger than you think. She did step between us and Chris's lightening" replied Aaron. "And it would have killed her." mumbled Chris.

"Well anyways let's find a dealership." said Aaron looking around. The group started walking around looking for a dealership except Katherine who stopped in front of a biker bar. Katherine was eyeing a Ducati Diavel motorcycle. She looked at the group leaving her behind and decided to walk in the bar.

After a few minutes they found a dealership with the help of some locals.

"Ok here's the plan. Me and Glenn will distract the deals while Katherine and Chris hot wire and steal the car. Wait….where's Katherine?" said Aaron looking around. "Oh she walked into a biker bar a while back." replied Chris. "And you didn't stop her why?" replied Aaron angrily. "You want me to stop an Ares kid from walking into a biker bar? That's like their second home." replied Chris. "I guess….." replied Aaron. "We can just get her on the way back." said Glenn. "Alright. Let's go we only have 30 minutes until we are supposed to meet up." said Aaron.

Aaron and Glenn walked into the dealership while Chris walked around eyeing the cars. "Hello! My name is Robert Gerten. Are you interested in a Ford car?" said the dealer with a big smile. "Yes." replied Aaron. "Alright let's go outside and take a look then." said Robert opening the door. "No!" yelled Aaron. "No?" said Robert looking confused. "What he means is that we would look at your payment plans first because we are still in college." said Glenn stepping forward. "Oh! Of course! Right this way gentlemen." replied Robert.

Thank you Aaron mouthed to Glenn as they followed Robert. Glenn smiled back. Meanwhile Chris was carefully scanning cars. There was a neon green Ford Fiesta Titanium parked near the dealership building and Chris knew that was the one.

He looked up and counted the cameras. There were 10 camera total. Chris snapped his fingers freezing the cameras at the image they had. He slowly walked over to the car.

"Sir! Do you need help with something?" said a man approaching him. Chris cursed under his breath. "Yes how much is this one?" he asked. "Oh, this is our new Ford Fiesta Tiranium starting at $18,200." replied the dealer.

"Really? Thanks for the help." said Chris gently placing his hand on the man's back and sending a little electricity up his spine. The man stepped back and looked up, "What….what was I doing?" the man asked Chris. "You were getting me the keys to this car. I just leased it for 2 years." replied Chris with a smile. "Yes…..now I remember! Be right back sir." said the man hurrying back to the dealership.

"That was close." said Aaron. "Yeah it was." said Chris leaning back on the car. "Wait! This car only has 5 seats. There are 6 of us." said Aaron counting the seats. "Well you can fly." said Chris. "Chris….." Aaron started to say but was interrupted by the man walking back to give Chris the keys.

"Thank you so much for your purchase." said the man handing him the keys. "Yeah thanks." said Chris getting in the car. Aaron and Glenn also got in the car though Aaron wasn't too happy and Chris drove away.

Caroline and Kelly had just purchased the food and were carrying the bags back the meet up point. "So we got sandwiches for lunch, beef jerky, peanut butter, raisins, some cracker packs, mixed nuts packs, and pretzels for snacks. And we still have $40 left." said Caroline. "Yeah, we did good. Put the rest on the money in a safe place in your bag." said Kelly putting the snacks in her bag.

"What did you pack for the quest?" asked Caroline as they continued to walk. "The essentials…..a canteen of nectar, a tin of ambrosia for emergencies, a canteen for water, my chakarm and plant seeds," said Kelly.

"What about you?" "Well this is my first quest, so my brothers and sisters helped me. I packed canteen of nectar, a tin of ambrosia, a note pad and pencil, my bow, a map, and spare clothes. I had to pack everything they gave me in my guitar case. It almost didn't close."

"Why the note pad and pencil?" asked Kelly sitting down on the sidewalk. Caroline went and sat down beside her and said, "Well you have the seeds for your plants and I have the note pad for my songs."

"Oh. Cool." replied Kelly. "It may not be essential for you but it is for me." replied Caroline looking down the road for the others. Kelly got up and said "Here they come." "Right on time." said Caroline looking at her watch.

Chris pulled over to the curb and asked, "Hey there babes. You need a ride?" Kelly looked to see Aaron and Glenn sitting in the back seat. "Where's Katherine?" she asked. "Crap! Get in! We got to get her from the biker bar!" said Chris.

They heard the sounds of motorcycles riding down the road and Katherine was leading the pack. "What?" said Aaron getting out of the car. There had to have been at least 40 of them.

Katherine pulled off by the car and so did the rest of the bikers. Aaron grabbed has necklace and Chris and Glenn stepped out of the car. "I'm leaving you guys now. I still have things to do with them." said Katherine to the bikers. "We will follow you anywhere." said one biker and the others agreed. "This is not a quest for mortals." said Katherine.

"Katherine!" whispered Aaron. "Alright but if you ever need us we will be there." said the head biker taking off. After they had all left Aaron asked, "What happened?" Katherine began to explain how she saw a Ducati Diavel motorcycle and wanted it. So she challenged the man who owned it to a fight and the winner gets the bike. It turned out the man was a leader of a biker gang and was reputed to be able to kill a man with just one punch. They fought and Katherine crushed him in 2 minutes.

The rest of the gang started to get angry, so she challenged them too. Most declined, but a few went at her head on. She crushed them in 7 minutes much to her disappointment because she considered that slow.

They made her the new leader and followed her back to the meet up place where everyone was. By the end of the story everyone's jaws had dropped, but Aaron was the first to regain composure. "Well…ok at least that solves the car problem." Aaron said clearing his throat.

"We need to go. It's already noon and we have a 16 hour drive ahead of us." said Chris getting in the car. "Right. Let's go." said Aaron getting in the back. Caroline got in the front, Kelly in the middle of the back, and Glenn on the right side. Katherine started her motorcycle and started driving. Chris followed her.


	3. Why we don't let Glenn in the water

People would have thought that Caroline and Chris were brother and sister after sitting in the car with them for 9 hours. All the way there they played soundtracks from the Newies soundtrack to the newest Bruno Mars cd.

They sang loudly much to Aaron's dismay. Glenn even joined in every once in a while. The mix of the voices filled the car with synchronized joyous sounds.

After 9 hours of driving and several toll roads they had reached Chicago. The city had become alive at night and the car was on its last drop of gas.

Katherine had already had to stop several times to refill her bike, but did not have trouble catching up or with getting someone to pay for her gas.

They stopped the car at a gas station to refill on gas and food. "Well that's the last of it." said Caroline handing the last of her $40 to Chris to refill the car.

"How do people live when everything costs so much?" complained Chris.

"We work." said Carolyn.

"Yeah, you guys are at camp all year while me and Caroline can walk free." added Kelly. "Yeah up until this year I worked at a music store in Nashville." Caroline replied.

"So you're from Nashville?" asked Aaron leaning back on the car. "Well originally I'm from Beaufort, South Carolina but after a series of strange events we moved there about 4 years ago." replied Caroline.

"Strange events?" asked Glenn raising his eyebrow. "Well first there was this man who kept following me. Then it escalated to a group of kids bullying me at school. And they kept saying strange things like "Where's your Father demigod?" and "Where are the other demigods hiding?" I had no clue want they were talking about, so I told my Mom. She looked shocked when I told her and said that we were moving. And that's how I ended up in Nashville." said Caroline.

"That sounded like some monsters had found you." replied Kelly. "Monsters? But they were just a man and kids." Caroline replied. "Your Mom knew who they were, so she moved to protect you. Don't you realize that now with the strange questions?" asked Chris crossing his arms across his chest.

"But wait does that mean she's in danger?" Caroline replies in almost a shriek. Aaron and Glenn glanced around the gas station. Nobody had seemed to hear Caroline's almost shriek.

"Calm down. I'll call my Dad to check on your Mom. Where's her address?" asked Kelly putting a reassuring hand on Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline told her.

"Alright. Glenn where's the nearest forest?" Kelly asked. Glenn pulled out he map and pointed to Lincoln Park. "And conveniently there happens to be water nearby." Glenn pointed out.

"Oh no. No water expeditions." declared Aaron.

"Now Aaron you should know me better than that. I can use my expert water abilities to get use there in 3 hours instead of 7." replied Glenn with a smirk.

"But that would totally drain you." Aaron pointed out.

"Yes, but we only have 16 days left and in 3 hours it will be 15 days. Can we really risk that time?" asked Glenn.

Everyone looked at Aaron for direction.

Aaron let out a big sigh and answered "Let's do it."

"Alright!" Glenn yelled in triumph.

"But what about my Junebug?" asked Chris.

"Junebug?" Glenn questioned. "The car." Chris answered looking annoyed.

"Kelly will take care of that." Replied Glenn when a big smile on his face. Kelly just sighed and got in the car. Everyone followed suit.

When they arrived in Lincoln Park nobody was there. "Well Kelly hurry up." said Chris. "Yeah yeah." replied Kelly digging a small hole in the ground and planting a seed.

"What's she doing?" asked Caroline leaning over toward Glenn.

But Katherine spoke instead. "She planting a joint flower." Caroline straighten up she had almost forgot that Katherine was there. "What's a joint flower?" she asked Katherine. "It's a flower that Kelly bred to be able to talk to people long distance away because we can't use cell phones. It makes one flower appear here and another "joint" flower where ever it's told to go. Just watch." instructed Katherine.

An orange flower appeared sprouting from the ground. It resembled a lily and grew to be about 5 and a half feet.

Kelly pulled the flower toward her and said "Dad? You there?" There was silence and a faint snore. "Jeez Dad…DAD!" Kelly yelled into the flower.

There was rustling movement but a faint whisper "Huh? What? Kelly? Are you home from summer camp?".

"Dad grab the flower and speak into it." Kelly yelled into her flower.

"Hello? Kelly?" said a clear voice.

"Yeah it's me Dad." Kelly replied.

"You perfected the "joint flower"! Your Mother would be so proud!" the man exclaimed. The man's voice was deep and clear, but commanding like a general.

"Yeah….thanks Dad." Kelly whispered pushing her hair back.

"So what's up?" asked Kelly's Dad.

"Dad I have a major favor to ask you….." Kelly said. "Yes?" Kelly's Dad asked patiently.

"Can you go to an address to check on the woman there until the eclipse?" Kelly replied hesitantly.

"Now Kelly you know that your Mother was the only one for me….." Kelly's Dad replied with a chuckle.

"Dad!" Kelly yelled blushing.

Kelly's Dad laughed. "Alright if it's what you want. Are you on a quest?" he questioned.

Kelly hesitated and looked over to Aaron. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah….." Kelly answered.

"I see…..well will it be over after the eclipse?" he asked.

"Yes." Kelly answered.

"Well then you and your quest mates come over to the house and I'll make your favorite foods. How does that sound?" asked Kelly's Dad.

"That sounds great!" Kelly exclaimed looking over at the rest of them.

"Are they there?" asked Kelly's Dad.

"Yeah." answered Kelly.

He yelled into the flower "Alright you're all invited to my house after the quest just watch after my Kelly alright?"

"Right" they all agreed in unison.

"Alright what's this address?" Kelly's Dad asked. She told him the address.

"Ok I'll leave tomorrow morning. Goodnight my flower child. I love you." Kelly's Dad replied.

"Ok night Dad. I….." before Kelly could finish her sentence the flower died. "Oh poop. I didn't finish saying I love you too. Oh well. I'll tell him after the quest." Kelly said with a smile.

"Alright are you satisfied?" asked Aaron.

Caroline nodded.

"To the water!" yelled Glenn running off through the park.

"On the water! On the water! What a lovely place the water!" Glenn sang as they sped across the water. Glenn was using his powers to propel the little boat they had stolen to literally fly across the water. "At this rate we will be there in no time!" Glenn gleamed.

"Katherine are you ok?" asked Caroline placing her hand on Katherine's shoulder.

Katherine looked seasick, but brushed her off and yelled "Shut up!" to Glenn who was singing his "On the water" song again.

Aaron and Chris chuckled

. Katherine shot an "I'm going to rip out your intestines" glare.

"See you guys have more in common than you think. You both enjoy Katherine's comfortableness." Kelly pointed out. Chris and Aaron looked at each other and then looked away.

"Children." Katherine sneered.

"Oh c'mon guys it's the open water it's….." Glenn paused and then started scanning the water.

"What?" Aaron and Chris said trying to gain their footing on the boat.

"Something's in the water…."Glenn mumbled.

"What?" Aaron yelled.

Glenn's eyes widen "Get off the boat now!" he yelled grabbing Caroline and jumping off the boat.

Aaron and Chris followed suit, but Katherine would not jump. Kelly pulled Katherine and she refused to budge.

"Katherine! Kelly!" Glenn screamed from a couple of feet away.

A pair of 10-foot jaws had risen out of the water and was about to swallow the boat. Katherine looked up, grabbed Kelly, and flew into the water just as the jaws swallowed the boat.

"What was that?" asked Aaron looking at Glenn.

"A Basilisk…" Glenn replied.

"Hey Kelly and Katherine haven't come back up." Chris yelled.

They all looked in the direction where Katherine had jumped into the water. Glenn cursed. "Forget them. We have to get to dry land!" he yelled to Aaron and Chris.

"Hold on." he said to Caroline grabbing her waist. Caroline struggled in his grip. "Hey hold on!" he commanded. "No, I won't leave them!" Caroline screamed.

"Yeah neither will we." said Aaron and Chris swimming to Glenn.

"We don't have time for this! Apollo's fate is in our hands!" Glenn yelled.

Bubbles appeared where Katherine and Kelly landed in the water followed by a loud splash. Kelly arose from the water holding Katherine by the waist.

"Katherine!" Chris yelled over the water.

Katherine started coughing.

"She's alright!" Kelly yelled barely keeping afloat.

"Where's the Basilisk?" Katherine coughed out.

"We don't know." replied Aaron swimming to help them.

Glenn scanned to water "Don't move" he commanded everyone.

Chris was about 4 feet from his position, Aaron about 6 feet, and Katherine and Kelly about 11 feet.

"Aaron watch out!" Glenn yelled.

"I got this." said Chris gathering electricity.

"No don't!" yelled Aaron swimming to stop him. The Basilisk rose from the water and Chris shot a volt of electricity through the water. It stuck the Basilisk and it sank deep into the water.

"Alright!" Chris yelled in triumph.

"Idiot!" Aaron yelled pointing at Glenn and Caroline who had been knocked out and were beginning to sink. "Crap." Chris muttered swimming toward them.

"Where did it go?" asked Katherine struggling to keep herself above the water while pushing Kelly down.

"Katherine stop! You're gonna drown me!" Kelly said as she struggled to keep afloat.

Katherine looked down to Kelly and said "Sorry it's just that…"

"What?" Kelly asked watching Chris and Aaron grab Caroline's and Glenn's unconscious bodies from the water. Katherine felt something touch her foot and made a tiny shriek. Kelly chuckled and replied "Katherine that's just a fish. Chris already killed the basilisk."

"Right…." Katherine murmured.

Glenn regained consciousness. "What happened?" he asked Aaron.

"You got zapped by Chris's lightning." Aaron explained.

"Oh and the Basilisk?" Glenn asked warily.

"It's dead" Aaron replied comforting his friend.

"Oh good…." Glenn said.

"Ok now to get back to dry land" said Chris holding Caroline.

"Yeah, I'll ask Dad for a boat…..wait…what is that?" said Glenn scanning the water.

"What is what?" asked Chris in alarm.

Before Glenn could called out Kelly and Katherine were about to be engulfed by the Basilisk. It had only been stunned by the shock. It shot up vertically from the water ready to kill.

"No!" yelled Aaron calling the wind to push Kelly and Katherine in the air.

They shot up about 20 feet above the Basilisk with the basilisk still rising from the water.

"Finally." Katherine yelled.

Katherine grabbed Kelly and yelled "Close your eyes!" as they began to drop. She changed her gloves to battering gauntlets and let the weight carry her down. The Basilisk widened its mouth to swallow them whole as the rest of the guy could only watch. Kelly clutched Katherine as they fell to certain death.

"Aaaaah" yelled Katherine.

And the Basilisk roared back.

Katherine changed her Battering Gauntlets to Lion Gauntlets and turned her body so she missed the Basilisk's jaw and instead grabbing the side of its mouth.

The Basilisk thrashed in the air.

"Aaron pull us down." Katherine yelled. Aaron called the wind and dragged them down the side of the Basilisk cutting it in half. They hit the water with a splash followed by a wave from the Basilisk.

Glenn folded his hands together and prayed "Dad we could really use a boat or something now." as the giant wave engulfed them.

They swam back up to the surface.

"Where's Katherine and Kelly?" yelled Caroline.

"Here!" yelled Kelly riding a hippocampi.

Glenn grinned and whispered "Thanks Dad."

More hippocampus appeared and everyone got one.

Caroline was still sleeping, so Glenn held her.

Chris let out a yawn followed by everyone else.

"Since we're all tired we should rest and let the hippocampi do all the work." suggested Glenn.

Nobody argued.


End file.
